Rayman Mini
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: It was just a typical day in the Glade of Dreams until the Flaming Teensy appears. He shrinks Rayman, Barbara, and Globox to ant size as punishment for sending his best friend forever, the Magician into space. With help from Grand Minimus, Murfy, and the Nonaballs, the three must collect ingredients for the cure for the Shrinking Spell.
1. Chapter 1

Rayman Mini

By MatchMaker Amethyst

It's my parents' anniversary today, and I'm honored to write a story for them.

Rayman: He has the same personality, but wears his Rayman Legends look. He only wears his Rayman Adventures form for a supertype or parties, and its a 2nd-anniversary gift form Barbara. He is the leader of his group called The Rayman 5. He has excellent leadership and loyalty to his team. He has a crush on Barbara, and he's her boyfriend. He's the last of his kind because Mr. Dark wiped out his people, and he was engaged with his ex-Rayperson girlfriend. He sewed her red dress to his red hoodie to keep her in his memories.

Barbara: She has the same personality, but wears her Rayman Legends look. She only wears her Rayman Adventures form for a super style or parties; she dyes her hair orange and puts some of her hair underneath her helmet. It's also a 2nd-anniversary gift form Rayman. She's the backbone and second command of the Rayman 5. She has a crush on Rayman, and now is his girlfriend. She's the replacement of the former 5th member of the 5: Goth Teensy. She's loyal to her friends, has a vast and terrifying rage when girls flirt with Rayman or people who would mess with her. She wants to prove to everyone that's she more than a princess. She has a twin sister named Elysia, and the Captain is her uncle. She loves her ax that she sharpens it; daily and called it; Axender. She even grinds her new shovel too and names it, Shovelette.

Globox: He has the same look and personality from his Rayman Legends form. He only wears his Rayman Adventures style for a supertype or party. He's the brawn of the Rayman 5. He's surprisingly strong, has a vast appetite and Rayman's blood brother. He may not be smart, but he has raw emotions that are scary.

Grand Minimus: He has the same look and personality from his Rayman Legends form. He's the brains of the Rayman 5. He had a twin younger brother name Goth Teensy, who was killed by the Magician with a flamethrower. He's very annoyed with Globox's dumbness.

Murfy: He has the same look and personality from his Rayman Legends form. He's the guide of the Rayman 5. He knows where to go and has the map of the Glade of Dream. He's also the assistance of the Bubble Dreamer. He now dates Elysia.

Chicken Lil: He's an Incrediball, and his family is known as the Thingamajigs. He's furry, and his fur is a rainbow from red on the top of his head to purple on his feet. He's round, bouncy, magical, food-hungry, musical, friendly, and wise. He's an Inhaler, Protector, and Seeker. He has two big blue eyes and has a huge beak of chicken. He's called Chicken Lil because he crows like a rooster, eats anything that has chicken in it, and is smaller than an average size of an Incrediball. He has a strange feeling that he may be the last of his family tribe or a new Incrediball, but he has a great friendship with Rayman. And his Ancient Egg is a Diamond (Rainbow). He's best friends with 8 Incrediballs: Sniff, Vern, Selfi, Eyjafjallajökull, Phresh, Buck, Kaktus Klint, and Fossul. He's the leader of his 8 Incrediball friends, and their group is known as the Nonaballs.

The Nonaballs: They're best friends with and lead by Chicken Lil'. They would do anything to protect him from danger and will always stay by his side.

-Sniff: The Sniffler of the group. He's chill, an appetite like Globox, and easy-going. He can be easy allergic to anything that could tickle his nose. He can smell danger, any Ancient Egg, and what type of food. He has a shy crush on Selfi.

-Vern: The Green Piece of the group. You could say he knows how to blend in with nature. He's often a quiet person but is very excitable. He does enjoy cool breezes, beautiful sunshine, and love playing in the refreshing water in springs. He's one with nature and can be a hippie.

-Selfi: The Pinkie of the group. She's so cheery and happy all the time. She always wants to stay on the positive side of everything, but can such a drama queen. She has a taste for fashion and has a cute open crush on Sniff.

-Eyjafjallajökull: The Sootie of the group, and he goes by his nickname, Eyjaf. He's very active, impatient, and likes to go running around. His emotions are empathetic, so he tries his best to keep them at ease. He has a secret romantic relationship with Fossul; that only his friends know about. He wants everything to go quick, so he can have more fun and time to be alone with Fossul.

-Phresh: The Gummie of the group. He doesn't want to be mess around or annoyed. It's best to stay on his calm and undestructive side. He knows how to keep the group together and like sticky hugs. Since his gums are made of bubblegum, he wants to blow bubbles from his mouth, but it's embarrassing when the bubbles come out from the other end. He's also impervious to anything sharp and pointy.

-Buck: The Blingbling of the group. He can be a goth at times, but he loves to rap and listen to music. He enjoys his appearance and coolness. But he's very annoyed with Klint and would often hurt him to make him go away.

-Kaktus Klint: The Kakti of the group. He's very social and loves to talk to people a lot. He has a taste for getting the info that his friends need and can gossip to his heart. But sometimes his socialness will bring everyone to annoyance, mostly Buck. At least he gets to hug Phresh because people don't want to him for being prickly. He enjoys any activity that involves being with crowds. He hates to be lonely and is autophobic.

-Fossul: The Petroler of the group. She's a tomboy, likes to get herself and hands dirty, and hates to get clean. She would prefer any baths without soap and water. She has a secret romantic relationship with Eyjafjallajökull; that only her friends know about. She loves to flirt and spend time with him, even if his flames blow them up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A Twisty Morning

At the Old Snoring Tree, there's a treehouse. Next to the house is a mailbox with the word, 'Rayman' on it. When Rayman comes out of the house, he yawns while holding a mug. After he takes a sip from his cup, he takes out a croissant and eats it whole. After closing and locking the door, Rayman jumps out of the tree. Then Chicken Lil' appears and catches Rayman before he hits the ground.

"Good morning, Rayman, roomie," said Chicken Lil', while putting him down gently.

"I'm glad we built my new house and became roommates," said Rayman, as he hugs Chicken Lil'.

"Same, now come on! The others are probably at the Sacred Tree already."

"You got it!"

At the Sacred Tree, the Nonaballs are being served with a plate of mutton by Barbara. Grand Minimus is examining the Sacred Tree with a chart while Globox is sleeping on a nearby tree and Murfy flies around to look for Rayman and Chicken Lil'.

"Hey! Guys, here they come," said Murfy, seeing them.

Rayman is walking with his mug in his hand and Chicken Lil' on his head.

"Ah, Rayman, and Chicken Lil'. I see you came a little bit late on this beautiful morning," said Grand Minimus, writing on his chart.

"Morning, everyone. And sorry, my body didn't want me to leave bed," said Rayman, drinking his mug.

"Rayman, you didn't tell me you drink coffee," said Murfy.

"Coffee?! Nonsense, I won't fall victim to it. It's hot chocolate."

"Hey, my Rayman. It's nice to see your morning eyes," said Barbara, kiss him on the nose.

"It's nice to see my dream girl as well," said Rayman, putting his mug away to kiss Barbara on her face cheek.

"So, Chicken Lil', how's the roommate thing working out for you?" Sniff asks.

"It's stellar. I'm grateful for Rayman's hospitality," said Chicken Lil', flies off of Rayman's head.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Rayman asks.

"Well, the Nonaballs and Murfy will assist me in studying the wonders of the Sacred Tree. After we're finished with it, we'll all relax with a walk in the Glade of Dreams," said Grand Minimus.

"If you want, you can come with us," said Vern.

"That's ok. I can wait," said Barbara.

"Same here," said Rayman.

"I'm going to help my team, Grand and Murfy. You guys be careful out here," said Chicken Lil', starts flying with the Nonaballs and Murfy up to the Tree while Grand climbs.

Once Rayman yawns, Barbara says, "you didn't get enough sleep last night?"

"Yeah. Chicken Lil' and I finished the house last night. Care to sleep with me, Barbara-babe," said Rayman, sits near the sleep Globox.

"I would love to."

When Barbara sits close to Rayman, they held hands and sleep in peace. But then Globox wakes up to eat a huge sandwich. But before he can take a bite, light strikes at it, and it disintegrated to burnt ash.

"Hey! Who did that?!" Globox shouts in anger.

His shouting wakes up Rayman and Barbara in worry.

"Globox, what's up with you?" Rayman asks.

"Oh, good morning Rayman. I didn't see you there with your girlfriend."

"Globox, let's get back to the fact that you were shouting in anger. What's the matter," said Barbara.

"Some lighting came out of nowhere and burnt sandwich into ashes."

"Wait, who would do that to you, and it's a sunny day; where did the lighting come from?"

Once Rayman and Barbara stand up, Globox then points to the Flaming Teensy and says, "Hey, I know you. You're the Flaming Teensy that went to college with Grand Minimus. What you do that for?!"

"You and your friends send my bff, the Magician into space. I'd been searching for you to exact my revenge," said the Flaming Teensy, prepare to cast a spell.

After casting a spell on Rayman, Barbara, and Globox, they shrunk into the size of an ant. Flaming Teensy laughs in vengeance before running off. Then Globox gasps in shock of what happened.

"Wow! Look at that big flower," said Barbara, seeing a flower.

"Wait a minute…is it me, or did everything get bigger?" Rayman confused about seeing the Sacred Tree very huge in height and width.

"No, it's us! We've been turned into ant size." Globox responds.

"Oh, no! What the heck happened?!" Barbara yells in shock.

"The Flaming Teensy must've shrunk us," said Rayman.

"What are we going to do now, boys?"

"I say we go find Grand Minimus, Murfy, and the Nonaballs, so they can help us find a way to cure us," said Globox.

"Um, Globox. I don't think it's going to be that easy," said Rayman, seeing the Sacred Tree so far.

"Well, we have no choice, but to try. Because I don't want to end food to that," said Barbara, seeing a bird flying to them and thinking their bugs.

"RUN!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: What's the Cure?

Rayman, Barbara, and Globox are to the Sacred Tree to avoid the bird trying to eat them. When they get to the Tree, they get cornered by the giant bird. But it flew away when Eyjaf appears in front of it and scares with his big smile.

"Ha! Birds are always scared of me," said Eyjaf.

"Must you always have to bring fear into animals. Vern doesn't like that you know," said Selfi, as she, the Nonaballs, Murfy, and Grand Minimus, coming back down.

"Hey! Where's Rayman, Barbara, and Globox?" Phresh, noticing they're gone from their tree.

"You don't think they went ahead of schedule, do you?" Grand Minimus asks Murfy.

"Nah, Globox is too lazy to skip ahead of time," said Murfy.

"I can hear you, Murfy," said Globox.

"Huh?! Globox?! Where are you?!"

"Down here, you guys," Rayman shouting for his friends' attention.

"Rayman? Barbara? Globox, is that you?" Grand says while picking up his three friends by his hands.

"Yes. The Flaming Teensy has shrunk us for sending the Magician into space and turns out they are best friends forever," said Barbara.

"What are we going to do? We can leave them like this," said Buck.

Then Kaktus Klint says, "Yeah, there can be large predators wanting to eat them. Creatures that could stomp on them. They have to live in boxes, but at least they can food that is so huge…"

"Zip and shut it, Klint!"

"Grand, please tell us you can use your magic to turn us back to normal," Rayman begging.

"Sorry, Rayman. But dark magic is my thing. I can only use light magic. And shrinking people is a dark thing to do," said Grand Minimus.

"I don't want to be small forever! You better fix this now!" Barbara yells as she strangles Grand's pinkie of the hand she's on.

"Ouch! I'm sorry, Barbara. Even with my great intelligence, I don't know how."

"Can the Bubble Dreamer fix this?" Fossul asks.

"Well, I do remember him obtain a book filled with spells and potions. Let's go find him," said Murfy.

"Don't worry, you three. We'll get you back to normal soon," said Chicken Lil' as Grand Minimus puts the mini Rayman, Barbara, and Globox into his shirt pocket.

At the New Snoring Tree, the Bubble Dreamer is sleeping. Chicken Lil' kicks down the door, which wakes him up in a panic.

"Hi, BD. We need your help," said Chicken Lil', as the rest of the Nonaballs, Grand Minimus, and Murfy comes in.

"Would it kill you to knock before entering someone's house," Bubble Dreamer asks while standing up.

"BD, you got to help us. Barbara, Globox, and I have been shrunk into ant size," said Rayman, as he, Barbara, and Globox climbs onto BD's shelf.

"I can smell dark magic on you. Lucky for you, there's a potion to cure you."

Bubble Dreamer picks them up and takes them a podium that's holding a large book. It then opens by itself to the cure section.

"Let's see… Cure for a Broken Heart… Cure for the Chicken Pox… Cure for the Flu…Cure for Pimples... Aha! Here we are! Cure for a Shrink Spell," said Grand Minimus, looking through the section.

"That's a lot of ingredients. We're going to need to write this down. Read me the items, Grand," said Murfy, after reading it, and takes out a notepad and pen for notes.

"Ok. We need a fang of a piranha, a rabbit skull, a spike of a thorny vine, a glowing mushroom, a wart of a toad, a feather from a red bird, a string of hair from the caster and an orange fruit."

"Okay, we got what we need, then let's go," said Rayman.

"But Rayman, Barbara, and Globox, you're small. You'll be eaten alive out there," said Chicken Lil'.

"You forgot who you're talking to. Here's what we can do; the Rayman 5 and I will search for the ingredients, Chicken Lil' will bring them to them here, and the rest of the Nonaballs and Bubble Dreamer will stir up the cure."

"We'll find the piranhas at the River Stream," said Murfy, putting Rayman, Barbara, and Globox in his pocket.

"Okay, let's find those ingredients. Move out," said Chicken Lil', leading the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Piranha Fang

Tiny Rayman, Barbara, and Globox run around while Grand Minimus walks behind them, and Murfy flies above them.

"You three realize you can get there faster if you let me carry you in my pocket," said Grand.

"We know, but we prefer to not be lazy except Globox," said Rayman.

"Hey! I work out," said Globox.

"How do we even catch a piranha?" Barbara asks.

"We just need to lure one with bait," said Grand Minimus.

"Where are we going to find bait?" Murfy asks.

"Let me lure them into Grand Minimus's net," said Rayman.

"Rayman-pie, you could get killed," Barbara protesting.

"I'll be fine, Barbara-babe. I'll see you soon."

Rayman kisses Barbara left face cheek and runs off.

"I don't think I feel comfortable about this," said Barbara, worrying.

"Don't fret, Barbara. He's Rayman, he can handle anything," said Globox.

With Rayman, he's running around to lure a pack of piranhas. When the piranhas see him, they begin to chase after him. When he was about to fall into one of the mouths, Barbara swings on a vine and saves him.

"Barbara! Thanks, red hot princess," said Rayman, continues running with her.

"Don't forget me, guys. Your girlfriend couldn't let you in danger, so she decides to follow you," said Globox, runs next to them.

"Come on, Barbara and Globox. Let's lead these fish heads to Grand and Murfy."

Back Grand Minimus and Murfy, Grand is preparing his neat and knife while Murfy is looking through a pair of binoculars.

"Any sign of them, Murfy?" Grand asks.

"I see them! They're heading this! Get the net ready," Murfy shouts.

When Rayman, Barbara, and Globox jumps into Murfy's hands, Grand catches a piranha in his net and cuts out a giant fang from its mouth.

"Hi, guys! How did it go?" said Chicken Lil', arriving.

"One piranha fang to go," said Rayman, giving the fang to him.

"Wait, how did you take it from me?" Grand asks while being confused.

"OK, next is a rabbit skull," said Murfy, as Chicken Lil' leaves with the fang.

"Lucky for us, there's a rabbit hole over there," said Barbara, running to a hole in the ground.

"Looks like we're going underground to find it," said Globox.

"Just get in there," said Grand, picks up Globox, and drops him in the hole.

"Come on, Rayman. Let's go," said Barbara, jumps in.

"Grand and Murfy, keep an eye out for anything that could collapse the hole," said Rayman, before goes in the hole.

"Ah, yes. Finally, no Globox to annoy me," said Grand.

"Do you want to talk about how annoying he is and Rayman and Barbara's relationship?" Murfy asks.

"Yep."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Rabbit Skull

Rayman, Barbara, and Globox are running through the rabbit hole.

"Going down the rabbit hole. Where we're going, no one knows! Obstacles 'round every bend. Let's see where the tunnel ends," Globox sings.

"Dude, what are you singing?" Barbara asks.

"I don't know. It just came to me."

But when Toads starts to stomping on the surface, the hole begins to fall apart.

"Gaah! We need to get out here," said Barbara.

"But we can't leave without a rabbit's skull. Besides, I bet Grand and Murfy are working on this situation," said Rayman, leading the way.

With Grand Minimus and Murfy, they are playing Go Fish while sitting on the ground with the cards on a rock.

"I'm telling you, Grand. I'm glad that Rayman and Barbara are together, but when will they get married?" said Murfy.

"Come on; it's been three years since they first started dating. Let them have time to think about it," Grand responds.

"Do you want Rayman to lose the love of his life again as he did 100 years ago?"

"No. I wonder what Goth Teensy would say about this?"

"I miss your younger twin brother too. I'm sure he's happy that Rayman is still alive and at peace in the Heaven of Dreams."

But when they saw a Toad jumping and stopping on the ground, they became annoyed.

"Toads are so dumb," said Grand.

"Yeah, he's probably trying to kill the grass by stomping on it," said Grand.

"As long as it doesn't involve with Rayman, Barbara, and Globox, we'll ignore it," said Murfy.

But back with Rayman, Barbara, and Globox, they are running from the falling apart hole and screaming.

"I hope they are beating up what is causing the ceiling to collapse on us," said Globox.

"How do we stop this crazy rampage?!" Barbara shouting.

"Look a lever! Everyone grabs on to it," said Rayman, seeing a lever on the ceiling.

When the three grabs it, it causes the Toad to fall in the hole and into spikes underneath it. When the three reached the end, they did a group hug together.

"That was close," said Globox.

"I don't think Grand and Murfy didn't beat it up. I bet they're slacking off right now," said Barbara, tapping her foot in frustration.

"Hey, look on the bright side, Barbara-babe. We got the rabbit skull we needed," said Rayman, picking it up.

"And we're close to the exit. Come on, lovebirds. Let's get out of this dead rabbit hole," said Globox, leading Rayman and Barbara out of the hole.

When they got out, they find Grand Minimus and Murfy still playing cards together. After the three looks at each other, their face expressions turn into disappointment.

"Should I…?" Barbara asks.

"Yes…" said Globox.

"Just do it to them," said Rayman.

Barbara sneaks up to them in anger. She grabs Grand by the foot and throws him at Murfy.

"What the?! What did you do that for?!" Murfy confused.

But when the two saw Rayman hold the rabbit skull, Barbara, and Globox looking at them with disappointing faces.

"Um… that Toad was attacking…Oops," said Grand, in realizing.

"Who's a dummy now, Grandy," said Globox.

"Touché…"

"Hi, guys. What happens to Grand Minimus and Murfy?" Chicken asks after arriving.

"You don't want to know," said Barbara.

"Voilà! One rabbit skull wrapped up to go," said Rayman, giving the skull to Chicken Lil'.

"Next, we need a spike from a throne vine," said Globox.

"We could find some at the Swamp. This time we'll be looking after you," said Grand Minimus, when Chicken Lil' leaves with the skull.

"You better be, or I'll do that to you again," said Barbara, as she, Rayman, and Globox are placed in Grand's pocket.

"Follow me, everyone. To the Swamp," said Murfy, showing his friends the way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Spike Thorn Vine

Grand Minimus is walking around in the Swamp while Murfy carries a lantern.

"It sure is dark in the Swamp," said Rayman, in Grand's pocket with Barbara and Globox.

"Lucky for us, that we're in Grand's pocket. We would b lost in the dark," said Globox.

"As long as I'm here, you won't be lost, my friends," said Grand.

But when he trips, the three small heroes fell out.

"Grand, are you alright?" Murfy asks while helping him up.

"I'm fine. Wait! Where's Rayman, Barbara, and Globox?! They fell out of my pocket. Come on, my frog friend. We better find them. Let's hope they're alright."

With Rayman, Barbara, and Globox, they are running from the thorny vines.

"Ah! I hope they find us!" Barbara screams.

"Why are we running?! We need a spike from them," said Globox.

"I rather not be prickly to death, pal," said Rayman.

Once Grand Minimus and Murfy see them in trouble, Grand goes into action, casts a spell on the vines, and says, "Vines that grows and sprouts, get tangled into each other to stop!"

Then the vines stop before the spikes could touch Rayman, Barbara, and Globox.

"That was close. Good timing, Grand and Murfy," said Rayman, as Globox pulls a spike off the vine.

"We got our spike and glowing mushroom," said Barbara, using her ax to chop out the mushroom.

"Thank goodness, you're safe," said Murfy, picking the three.

"Hey, Rayman 5. You got the spike and glowing mushroom yet?" Chicken Lil' asks when he arrives.

"Order up! A vine spike and a glowing mushroom to go," said Globox, as he and Barbara hands over the two items to Chicken Lil'.

"Next thing on the list is wart of a toad," said Murfy.

"Ew, what in the dream is a wart?" Barbara commented.

Then Grand responses, "A wart is a small, hard, benign growth on the skin, caused by a virus or any rounded excrescence on the skin of an animal or the surface of a plant."

"Toads often live in tree Trunks," said Globox.

"Then let's find some trunks," said Murfy, putting Rayman, Barbara, and Globox in his pocket.

"OK, then. Let's go," said Grand Minimus, leading the way.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: A Toad Wart

Grand and Murfy came across two trunks. Rayman, Barbara, and Globox remain in Murfy's pockets.

"These are the last trunks of this place. Barbara, Globox, and I will deal with the first one. Grand and Murfy will take on the second," said Rayman, jumps out of Murfy's pocket.

When Barbara and Globox jump out of his pocket, Barbara lands into Rayman's hands, and Globox lands flat on his face.

After Rayman puts Barbara down, Murfy says, "you got it, Rayman. Be careful in there."

"Don't worry, we got this, guys," said Barbara, goes in the trunk with Rayman and Globox.

When they enter it, they find a Toad ready to fire them with an electrical gun.

"Woah! Look out!" said Globox, leading into running from the blasts.

"Woah! It's everywhere!" Barbara commented.

"How are we going to defeat it?!"

"We need to find a lever to crush it so that we can get its wart," said Rayman.

"I hope Grand Minimus and Murfy are doing better luck than we do," said Barbara.

With Grand Minimus and Murfy, they were looking and analyzing the trunk as hard as they can.

"This is so lame. Maybe Toads don't live in trunks," said Murfy.

"I'm sure they do," said Grand.

"This would be funny if this is the first time you were wrong."

"How is that funny?"

"Well, you were always right. It can be funny when you are wrong."

"No, it would be embarrassing."

"You can have no taste in comedy at times."

"That's easy to say. Is my taste in jokes better than Rayman's and Globox's?"

"Nope."

Back with Rayman, Barbara, and Globox, they continue running from blasting.

"Where's a lever to take him down when we need it?!" Rayman shouting.

"There it is! How do we get to it?" said Globox, seeing a lever above the Toad.

"Let's distract him. Barbara, you get the lever. You got this, Barbara-babe!"

"Okay, here I go!" Barbara says before getting on Rayman's hands for a leg up.

When she went up, she grabs the lever and causes a spike ceiling to fall on the Toad. Rayman goes to its face and rips the wart of it.

When Barbara lands, she says, "you better clean those hands for touching that gross ball of goop."

"I will," said Rayman.

When the three walks out, Grand Minimus and Murfy went to them.

"Hey, guys, you got a wart. You did better than we did," said Murfy.

"Don't worry, Rayman. I got a wipe to clean your hands," said Grand, picking the three up and takes out a wipe.

When Chicken Lil', he says while Rayman puts the wart on the wipe and cleans his hand, "Hi, everyone. How're the items hunt going?"

"Going good. Wrapped up in this wipe is the wart of a toad as requested," said Grand Minimus, giving it to him.

"Keep up the good work team. And we're almost there onto turning Rayman, Barbara, and Globox normal again."

"He's right. Now, we need a feather from a red bird," said Murfy, while Chicken Lil' leaves.

"Where are we going to find a red bird?" Globox asks.

"They always gather at the Foliage," said Grand Minimus.

"I heard the Flaming Teensy lives close to it," said Rayman, as he, Barbara, and Globox are being put in Grand's pocket.

"Then let's go there. That feather, his hair, and an orange are what we need to lift the spell," said Barbara.

"My girl is right. Let's go, Rayman 5!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: The Red Bird Feather

Grand and Murfy are walking around with Rayman, Barbara, and Globox in Grand's pocket. Globox is sleeping while Rayman is looking out for red birds, and Barbara is annoyed by Globox's carelessness.

"I don't see any birds anywhere," said Rayman.

"We need to keep looking," said Grand.

"Tell that to the sleeping Globox," said Barbara.

"Globox, you ignoramus! Wake up!"

When Globox wakes up, he says, "what?! I'm awake! Sorry, it's been so long into finding red birds. Why don't we call them?"

"Because they're dangerous and also you might get eaten by one of them if they show up."

"Minimus, they're just a flock of tiny birds. How much trouble can they be? I think I'll call them since I found your bird caller in your pocket.

When Globox takes it out, Murfy then yells, "Globox, no!"

But Globox blows into it without heeding his friends' warnings. Then everyone sees the eyes of the birds in the trees. Quickly, the red birds start swooping down to attack.

"Globox, you idiot! We tried to warn you," said Grand, punching birds with Murfy.

But a bird claws Grand's pocket, which causes Rayman, Barbara, and Globox to fall out. When the birds saw them, they flew after them.

"Oh, no! Not again! Run," said Rayman, leading his two small companions far from the birds.

"Rayman! Barbara! Globox!" Murfy shouting for them.

"Grand and Murfy, create a large net! I got an idea!"

"What is your plan?" Barbara asks.

"We need to gather all the birds at one for this to work!"

When Grand and Murfy ties the nest to two trees, Grand sees the three small heroes come running with the birds close behind.

"Here they come," said Grand.

Once Rayman, Barbara, and Globox jump through the next and lands into Murfy's hands, the birds get tangled and caught in the net.

"Ha! Next time, think before you do it," said Grand, before plucking a feather from the birds.

"Okay, we got our feather. Time to get that string of hair from Flaming Teensy and an orange fruit," said Murfy.

"Look, I can see a tower up ahead," said Rayman, seeing a tower in flames.

"That must be where he lives," said Barbara.

"Then let's go," said Globox.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Flaming Final Battle

When the Rayman 5 came near the tower, the Flaming Teensy shows himself at the top of the tower.

Then Flaming Teensy says, "Hahaha! Well, if isn't my ex-college roommate, Grand Minimus and his sidekick in smarts, Murfy. Wait… where's your leader, Rayman? And his blood brother, Globox and his girlfriend, Barbara? Oh, wait… they are shrunk! Hahaha!"

Then Grand Minimus responds, "the Flaming Teensy… I can't believe you are bffs with the Magician! How can you betray the Glade of Dreams?!"

"Do you really think that Ales Mansay is the only Nightmare in existence?"

"Wait… are you…," said Murfy in shock.

"That's right. I'm from the Glade of Nightmares. Thanks to Rayman, it's gone forever along with Mister Dark! And you made my anger boil in vengeance, even more, when you send Ales to space."

"Again, the Protoon was the one that destroyed the Glade of Nightmares and Mister Dark. And he deserves to go somewhere else than our home," said Rayman.

"Take that, Loser 5!"

A cage then traps Grand Minimus and Murfy, but Rayman, Barbara, and Globox manage to slip through the bars.

"You fools will never defeat me or turn back to normal! Hahaha!" said Flaming Teensy, disappearing into his tower.

"Guys, are you going to be alright?" Barbara asks.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," said Murfy.

"Just go, you three. We need that hair and fruit," said Grand Minimus.

"You got it," said Globox.

"Wish us luck," said Rayman, going in the tower with Barbara and Globox.

When the three small heroes enter the tower, the Flaming Teensy says, "prepare to meet your faith with death. Soon you will join the Goth Teensy in Paradise! Mwahahaha!"

As the three runs to climb to the top of the tower, Barbara says, "once we're finished with you, we're sending you to space!"

"How do we even beat him?" Globox asks.

"Well, water can burn out a flame. Let's find some water in this tower," said Rayman.

Back with Grand Minimus and Murfy, Grand takes out a file to free themselves.

"Do you need some help?" Murfy asks.

"Okay, but I only have one file," said Grand Minimus.

But then Murfy takes out a chain saw and cuts them free.

"Wait, how do you even have a chain saw in your pockets?"

"You don't know me very well."

"Okay, then let's go after the others."

Back with Rayman, Barbara, and Globox, they reach to the top of the tower. Then they find an orange fruit from the end of the level in the final battle from Rayman Mini and a water hose.

"Hey, it's the orange fruit," said Barbara.

"I'm coming for you, you pests," the voice of the Flaming Teensy calling from the stair hole entrance to the top.

"Oh, no. He's coming. Globox, turn on the hose. Barbara, you and I will aim at Flaming Teensy," said Rayman, grabbing the hose with Barbara.

"You got it," said Globox, running on the knob so it can turn on the water.

"Aha! I found you! Say goodbye, you bratty bugs!" said Flaming Teensy, arrives at the top.

"Now," Rayman shouts.

When the hose came on, water fires at the Flaming Teensy. He then weakens to collapse on the floor. Rayman and Barbara kiss each other in victory while Globox does the moonwalk to celebrate. When Grand Minimus and Murfy arrives, Grand handcuffs Flaming Teensy with magical handcuffs.

"You are under arrest for using dark magic and being best friends with the Magician," said Grand, making the Flaming Teensy stands up while Murfy takes a string of hair from the nose of the villain.

"Well, we got our fruit, hair, and feather. Another victory goes to the Rayman 5," said Rayman.

"Wow, guys! You caught the Flaming Teensy, and got the last items," said Chicken Lil', arriving.

"Just in time, Chicken Lil'. Let's get back to the New Snoring Tree," said Rayman, getting on CL's head with Barbara and Globox.

With Murfy carrying the items and Grand Minimus making the Flaming Teensy follow, Chicken Lil' leads everyone out of the tower; which when they got out, it falls apart.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: The Ending in Normal Size

At the New Snoring Tree, the Bubble Dreamer is preparing the cauldron while the Nonaballs lines up the ingredients on a table.

"Okay, everything is set to create the cure for the Shrinking Spell," said Sniff.

"We still need the feather, string of hair, and the orange fruit," said Vern.

"We got the piranha fang, rabbit skull, vine thorn spike, glowing mushroom, and a toad wart," said Phresh, looking at them.

"Are you sure these are ingredients?" Selfi asks.

"I got to say, Bubble Dreamer. These items are extraordinary," said Eyjafjallajökull.

"That's nothing. Try eye of newt, the toe of frog, and wool of a bat," said Bubble Dreamer.

"Come on, everyone knows that every potion and spell have strange items for them to work," said Buck.

Then Kaktus Klint says, "you know in a witch's brew, they would add: a toad, filet of fenny snake, tongue of dog, adder's fork, blind worm's sting, leg of lizard, scale of dragon, tooth of wolf, witch's mummy, salt-sea shark, root of hemlock, slip of yew, lizard lips, elephant ankles, and…"

"Shut it, Klint!"

As Buck chokes Klint, Chicken Lil', Grand Minimus, Murfy, and small Rayman, Barbara and Globox arrive.

"The Rayman 5, you're just in time. We're about to commence the making of the cure," said Fossul.

"Let us begin…," Bubble Dreamer continues as the cauldron bubbles. "The fang of a piranha…" Chicken Lil' adds the fang into the cauldron. "A rabbit skull and a spike of a thorny vine. Sniff and Selfi add the skull and spike. "A glowing mushroom and wart of a toad." Eyjaf and Fossul add in the mushroom and wart. "Then a red feather, string of the caster's hair and an orange fruit" Rayman, Barbara, and Globox add the feather, hair, and fruit. Soon then the cauldron brew boost with colors. When the Bubble Dreamer stirs it all up, he then says, "now we completed the making; it's time to cure Rayman, Barbara, and Globox."

"Are we going to drink it?! Gross," said Barbara.

"What?! No, you put it on yourself like lotion."

"Oh, good. Because I don't taste it," said Rayman.

"Eh, I'll eat anything no matter what," said Globox.

"That's because your appetite is a mystery." Grand Minimus commented.

"Ok, you three. Here we go," said Murfy, use a baster to collect the brew.

Murfy put one drop on Rayman, Barbara, and Globox. Then the three grew back to their average size. Everyone cheered for joy. Rayman and Barbara kiss each other while Globox bear-hugs Grand and Murfy. Bubble Dreamer claps, and the Nonaballs dances with joy.

"Well done, everyone," said Bubble Dreamer.

"Now, let's beat the tare out of that Flaming Teensy. Where is he anyway?" said Rayman, cracking his fists.

"Oh, I chained him to the branch of the tree," said Grand Minimus.

When the Rayman 5 and the Nonaballs went down from the New Snoring Tree, they find the shackles of the Flaming Teensy on the ground, and he's nowhere.

"Oh, no! The Flaming Teensy has escaped," said Globox.

"And I was about to use old Axender here," said Barbara, holding her ax.

"Now, what we are we going to do?" Murfy asks.

"Don't worry, everyone. We'll find him and see him again. But for now, let's relax," said Rayman.

"You're right. Who's still up for that walk in the Glade of Dreams?" Grand Minimus asks.

"You know it, and you have no idea how I miss you doing this," said Chicken Lil' while getting on Rayman's head.

At the Sacred Tree, The Flaming Teensy is running passed it.

"Bah! They may have defeated me and turn their friends back to normal, but I shall return," he said while sweating.

Then he sees the Magician climb down from the Sacred Tree.

The Magician kisses the ground and says, "yes, after six weeks of walking and climbing. I'm back! Mwahahaha!"

"Ales Mansay?! It's so good to see you again," said the Flaming Teensy, with joy while hugging the Magician.

"It's good to see you too, best friend."

"Let's go, Mansay. I'll heal and nourish you back to health."

"And when I'm fully recovering, you and I will destroy the Rayman 5, and conquer the Glade of Dreams by covering it with darkness!"

Then the two cackles in vengeance as they walk off from the Sacred Tree. THE END…?


End file.
